The present invention relates generally to a new and improved golf putting training device, and in particular to a device for training a golfer's putting stroke by teaching proper translation and orientation of a putter head during its backswing, approach, impact with a golf ball, and follow-through.
Numerous devices have heretofore been proposed for teaching proper putting form, and these have included devices having the object of improving the golf game by encouraging repetitious simulation of a putting stroke whereby the golfer's memory and motor nervous system are conditioned to consistently employ the desired putting stroke. However, each of these devices have been found wanting in one or more particulars, such as teaching a putting stroke whereby the golf ball is initially propelled across the putting surface in a skidding fashion, rather than the preferred rolling translation caused by rotational spin imparted to a golf ball. The prior devices also failed to allow unrestricted putter follow-through after impact with the golf ball. In addition, the prior devices were not adapted for use by golfers of various heights employing putting strokes with various radii of curvature. The putting training device of this application represents a recent innovation in the art.